A Marriage of Convenience
by dreamweaver71
Summary: Johnny Zacchara and Sam McCall have found the love of their lives in the most unusual way...
1. Chapter 1

Lucky was pissing her off right now.

Downing what had to be her millionth shot, her fuzzy and drunken mind tried to figure out why she was angry with Lucky.

It all started when she went undercover as Karpov's assistant in his shipping company. Lucky had almost blown her cover numerous times by following her around town. He insisted it was for safety's sake but even the TMK gave her more room to roam around.

What made it even worse was that Karpov was catching on to their little game of cops and robbers. She could see the trust level between her and her 'boss' slipping so she made a suggestion to look after another one of his shipments in a different state. After hours of countless arguing with her 'beloved' Lucky, she finally decided to ditch her apartment and head straight for Karpov's shipment in Las Vegas.

She smirked a little when she finally came to a conclusion. Lucky made her angry because he was being a stalking, stubborn ass.

She lightly tapped the shot glass against the bar and yelled out "Waiter!"

"I'm a bartender."

"Whatever." She whipped out her cellphone from her pocket. "What's the name of this bar?"

The bartender rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For the 3rd time, this bar is called Blondies."

"Well I think…I think I need to call someone to pick me up." Grabbing her purse, she staggered across to the door. "I don't think Smokey the Crime Dog would appreciate me drinking and driving."

The bartender furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I think you mixed up Smokey the Bear and McGruff the Crime Dog."

"Whatever." Sam yelled as she pushed herself through the door. Leaning against the outside wall for support, she dialed Maxie's number. The only person she knew who would laugh at this situation instead of question it.

One ring…two ring…wait a minute…. she was in Las Vegas for crying out loud. No one in Port Charles was even 5 minutes away from her location. She was once again on her own like the good ol' days. Except now she couldn't tell if she two hands or four.

Bowing her head in disappointment, she headed back into the bar. Or in her case, headed right into a man coming out of the bar.

"Hey, watch where you're going jackass!" She got up from the ground and was about to storm away when she looked at the man's condition. He was probably as drunk as she was. Not to mention gorgeous in a dark and twisted way. She couldn't figure it out but, he reminded her of someone. Someone in PC to be specific but, she dismissed it immediately. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her.

Right?

--

He needed some time away from Port Charles.

Lulu was in a complicated state and didn't want to be bothered right now. Everyone in town blamed him for Lulu's state and the murder of Logan, and his sister was out doing god knows what or doing god knows who. Thank god for a place like Las Vegas, Nevada. You could act like a complete ingrate one minute and go back to civilized life the next.

That's why he was drunk out of his mind in some bar named Blockies? No, Blondies. He was drunk out of his mind in bar named Blondies.

"Hey waiter!"

The 'waiter' grumbled something under his breath before he responded. "That's bartender."

"Who the hell cares? Listen." He took some money out of his pocket and slammed it against the bar. "Here's the money for the drinks and here's some more. Call me a cab, will ya?" He grabbed the bar to steady himself and tried to walk out of the bar on two steady feet. But that was near right impossible.

He took off his jacket as soon as the temperature shot up outside. Looking towards his left, he saw a petite brunette staggering against the brick wall. If he didn't know any better, she was probably as drunk as he was. If not, more.

He saw her close her cell phone. Poor woman probably had no reception in Las Vegas. Digging into his pockets, he took out his cell phone and went up to offer her but, before he knew it, he was on the ground with her on top of him.

"Hey, watch where you're going jackass!" She picked herself off up the ground, giving him a good look of her face. Dark brown bangs were swept to the side, her chocolate brown eyes were mixed with fury and sadness. He couldn't help it but, he thought he recognized her from somewhere. Specifically somewhere in Port Charles.

"I'm sorry miss." He put his hand over his chest. "But I don't want to hurt you. I just thought….I thought I knew you from somewhere."

She let out a drunken laugh. "That's funny because I thought the same thing!"

"Well, since we know each other so well." He took a pause to hiccup. "You wanna go to the casinos or something?" She quickly grabbed onto his arm and dragged him towards the next available cab.

"I thought you'd never ask."

--

What the hell was he thinking last night?

Usually waking up with a hangover was bad but, today had to be the worst he had ever felt. It felt like an earthquake had split his skull into two. What did he do last night?

_"I'm sorry miss." He put his hand over his chest. "But I don't want to hurt you. I just thought….I thought I knew you from somewhere." _

_She let out a drunken laugh. "That's funny because I thought the same thing!"_

_"Well, since we know each other so well." He took a pause to hiccup. "You wanna go to the casinos or something?" She quickly grabbed onto his arm and dragged him towards the next available cab._

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

That's right, he asked that very familiar girl to go crashing casinos with him. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he attempted to pull off the sheets from his body but they seemed to be stuck. Running his hand over the sheets, he pulled back when he realized a body was next to him.

Did he kill someone last night?

He took a sigh of relief when the very feminine body shifted. When she turned her head towards him, she pulled the sheets over her bare chest in shock when she saw his face.

"Sam McCall?"

"You son of a bitch Zacchara!" She used her free hand to smack him on the face. "What the hell did you do to me last night Johnny?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean "what did I do to you'?" Johnny asked audaciously. "Do you think I'm some sort of rapist?" Sam sprung up from the bed and pulled whatever bed sheet she could over her naked body.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She spotted her bag on the nightstand and pulled the cell phone that was sticking out. "There was no way I would come over here by free will, so you can tell me what you did to me last night and maybe I won't call the cops."

He stood up from the bed, clutching the sheet around his waist tightly. "Listen McCall, I have no idea what you're doing here but, the only thing I remember was waking up with you next to me. No date rape drug, no violence, nothing."

She shook her head in disapproval. "Nice try, but that's not the answer I was looking for." She said coldly. Needing a cell signal to call the police, she opened the blinds over the window but she and Johnny quickly covered their eyes. The sunlight glaring through the window was creating a painful headache.

"Close the blinds Sam!" Johnny yelled. She quickly covered the window back and stumbled onto the bed. She had a feeling the biggest aspirin in the world wasn't going to help this newly discovered hangover.

"Ok, I think I know how you ended up here last night." Johnny took his hands off his eyes and gazed at Sam. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry about the whole 'calling the cops' thing." She apologized. "I completely forgot I was drunk off my ass last night."

"No problem. Most people would usually call the cops as soon as they saw my face."

"Yeah well, I learned not to judge a book by its cover." She got up and started picking her disheveled clothes from around the room. "I think I'm just gonna go change and head back to my hotel room. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." He got up from the bed and started to pull his on his pants. Sam made it to the bathroom door only to turn back around.

"We're not going to tell anyone about last night, are we?"

"Nope. It'll be that one secret we get to keep to our grave." She smiled at his dark sense of humor. She wasn't sure why Port Charles was so bent on hating him so much. If only people got to know him better, he wasn't that bad.

If only.

--

She managed to cover up her ripped shirt buttons with the jacket she wore the night before. Either they were really in need of sex last night or Johnny had no idea how to unbutton a shirt properly. She shook any thought of sex with Johnny out of her head when her cell phone started to ring. She held the phone 2 inches away from her ear when the voice started to shriek.

"_Samantha McCall, I can-not believe you!"_

"Maxie?"

_"I mean it's one thing to go off to Vegas without your best girlfriend, but then you do something like this? I have the sense to not talk to you for a week!"_

"Maxie, slow down. What are you talking about?"

_"What am I talking about? Have you not seen the news or read the newspaper?_

"I'm sorry Maxie but, the last time I checked, you weren't into the news."

_"I'm not into politics Sam, just into entertainm- don't change the topic! When were you going to tell me you got hitched? Didn't let me throw you a bridal shower or bachelorette party. And who the hell was your maid of honor, because it's obvious it wasn't me."_ Sam almost dropped the cell phone when she heard Maxie's accusations.

"What are you talking about Maxie? I didn't get married."

_"Don't try to deny it Sam. It's all over the news here. You got married and to that hottie mobster Johnny too!"_ Sam was about to scream bloody murder when she remembered Johnny was on the other side of the door. She hoped to god that Maxie was playing some cruel and unusual joke on her. Running out of the bathroom, she shoved Johnny out of the way and turned on the TV to any news channel.

_"Last night witnesses spotted former Everyday Heroes host Samantha McCall walk into a local Las Vegas chapel. But, she wasn't here to confess any sins, far from it. She instead, got married last night to mobster Anthony Zacchara's son, Johnny Zacchara. Only time will tell if this couple can last for 10 year, or only 10 days."_

"We got married?" Johnny asked in shock. Sam ignored him and continued to talk to Maxie.

"Exactly how many people know we got married?"

_"Well, if you don't count Cameron, Jake, or Spencer…pretty much everyone."_ Sam smacked her forehead and groaned.

"Mom must be having a fit right now."

_"Ya think?"_

"Listen, can I call you back when I get this whole thing sorted out?"

_"Sure. But I'm still pissed off!"_

"I know you are but, bye Max!" She hung up the phone before the younger blonde could even think of saying bye. She then turned towards Johnny.

"Once again, we got married?" He asked.

"Yeah. We need to get a divorce as soon as possible."

"No."

"What?"

"We're not going to get a divorce."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who commented, it really means a lot to me!! I might be a little slacking with updates since I have a ton of college apps and essays to do but, I will not forget I have this story out there. By the way, this chapter might be a little boring because I had problems developing it. But, hope you all enjoy!!

--

"We're not getting a divorce? Are you insane Zacharra?" Sam yelled. She pushed his forehead with her forefinger. "In case you forgot our short lived history, we've only known each other for five minutes."

"I know that McCall." He rebutted. "But, I think it's way too dangerous to get a divorce right now." He watched as she scoffed at his latest defense and picked up her cell phone from the bed.

Even he couldn't believe he was suggesting something like this. But, in the past couple of hours, Sam McCall had become the most important thing in his life.

"Yeah well, tell me the next case of divorce lawyer abuse you see and maybe I'll take your word seriously." She shoved his left shoulder out of the way and went back into the bathroom. "In the meantime, I'm going to get ready and get out of here." She was about to slam the door in his face but, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from the door knob.

"Sam, will you please listen to me?"

"No. Now let go of me!" She tried to struggle out of his grip but he was like a vice, he just wouldn't budge.

"Please Sam." She tried to struggle a little more but gave up and slammed her fist down.

"Fine." She grumbled. It brought a small smirk to his face to see her like this. Usually, she was a hardcore woman, but seeing her act like a child amused him.

"Thanks." They both sat on the bed. "Now I know that this isn't the best situation to be in but, I think we're gonna have a problem if we divorce right now."

"How so?"

"Well, if everyone in town knows that we're married, then that means all of my mob 'friends' know about this too. They probably see you as a source of information and if we get divorced, they'll take that opportunity to kidnap you. So I thought I…"

"…could attach me to your belt? Confine me in your house? Send a few bodyguards to follow my ass every day? Yeah, I've already heard this." She gave Johnny a questioning look. "Did you, Jason and Lucky trade notes or something?"

"God no." He said in disgust. "I just thought we could stay married for a certain amount of time. I'll keep track of the situation and if there are no advancements on you then we can get a divorce."

"And what if there are any attacks on me?"

"Then I'll be there to protect you."

She crossed her arms over her chest "Lucky can do that for me, thank you very much."

"Lucky nor the police know anything about the business. They've made so many pointless arrests; they have a spot reserved in the Guinness Book of World Records." Johnny then pointed a finger to himself. "I know a ton about the business Sam. I know that you are the perfect hostage because you know Morgan, Corinthos, and Karpov personally and now everyone thinks you know me. Now, which one would you rather choose?"

"The cops."

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry, but I rather choose the cops over someone with a shady past like you." She said defiantly. Johnny looked up at the ceiling and gritted his teeth. He had no idea why someone would want or even fantasize a relationship with this woman. Granted, she was gorgeous as hell but she was stubborn. Very stubborn.

"Fine." He spat. "You stay with PC's 'finest' and let them protect you. But if you end up hurt, don't go and blame me." Johnny knew he was lying. After his mother, and Lulu, if something happened to her because of his life, he couldn't stand to see himself in the mirror anymore.

He put on his jacket and boots and headed for the door. "I'm getting out of here." Before his hand reached the door knob, he heard her speak up.

"How long do we have to stay married to each other?" He didn't look at her but responded.

"Six months. Mobsters don't have the patience to wait. If they can't get to you fast enough, they'll move on to another target."

"Fine, let's do it." His head quickly jerked towards her direction.

"You serious? I mean you sure about it?"

"Yeah. I mean aside from the whole mob thing, PC would have a field day if they found out we divorced two days after we married."

"Yeah that's true." He looked around the room for a moment and continued. "Since we threatened each other about walking out, should we finally get out of this room?"

She let out smile "Sure." She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself up into his arms.

"What…"

"We're married now, so shouldn't you carry me over the threshold?"

He only smiled and obeyed her command. "As you wish Mrs. Zacchara."

He had a feeling life with Samantha McCall would be interesting.

Very interesting

--

After the long plane ride home, plus fighting over the arm rest with Mr. Redneck sitting next to her, Sam was ready to drop in her own bed.

Of course, that wasn't possible anymore.

Now that she was married for Johnny for the next 6 months, she would be living in his humble abode until the deal was over. That meant, living in a posh mansion with him, his sister and sometimes that crazy insane father of his. It wasn't the living with a complete stranger and his insane family factor that scared her. It was the reaction of his and her family that feared her the most. Her mother was happy she was going out with a respectable cop like Lucky but, when she found out about Johnny…Sam could only imagine the look on her face.

"Well, here we are." His voice took her out of her thoughts as they reached his house in the city. "I called ahead and moved your stuff into a room upstairs. Once you get settled in, you can explore around the house. Is that ok?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, thanks." Johnny got out of the car and held open the door for her.

"After you." She smiled and curtsied a little before heading into the house. When they opened the door, the face on the other side scared the hell out of Sam.

"Mom?" Alexis grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged Sam into the house.

"You and I need to talk, now!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, what are you doing here?' Sam asked, clearly in shock. Here she was, her defense attorney mother in the house filled with well known mobsters. Either way you looked at it, her mother should've been chased out by guards, not cuddled up in the Zacchara household.

"Well I decided, why not invite my oldest daughter to dinner tonight? We could catch up on recent events, like how Kristina did in her school play, how Molly is a diehard fan of Dora the Explorer, or how you married a mobster in Vegas." Sam could hear the definite sarcasm in her mother's voice. What made it worse was now her mother was probably scared for Sam and angry at her at the same time. A horrible combination only Alexis could pull off.

"I'm guessing you've heard by now?" Sam asked.

"Not only did I hear about it, I had it rubbed in my face by some lovely citizens in PC." Alexis said. "I saw you change from a mafia girlfriend to a police man's woman and now you're back in the mafia area. I mean, what has gotten into you Sam?"

"Apparently Johnny." Sam muttered softly. She wasn't soft enough because Johnny started to chuckle at her comment. Alexis didn't take to kindly to that and started to glare at him until he left the room. Sam took the opportunity to sit on her mother on the couch and explain.

"Mom, nothing's gotten into me. I just found my husband in an unconventional place is all." Sam soothed. So, it wasn't the _truthful_ explanation her mother would've probably liked to hear. But, when dealing with the mob and your regular civilian family, lying was definitely the way to go.

"He's in the mob Sam. He deals with bloody carnage, illegal finances and the occasional murder daily. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Those things apply to Jerry and I don't see you running through this list when you sleep with him."

"Samantha McCall Davis! You know it is beyond strange to talk about my sex life!" She looked around quickly until she spotted the stairs. "You go up to your room right now."

"Oh, you mean the room I share with Johnny? Sure, no problem." Sam made her way to the room but, her Alexis quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Never mind." Alexis said. "Can we just put this behind us and stop talking about sex? It's mildly disturbing."

"No problem. I was actually hoping you wouldn't continue that conversation." Alexis smiled and then stood up face to face to her daughter. Sam silently prayed her mother wouldn't ask any questions and just leave.

"So, do you love him?" Every profanity Sam ever knew ran through her mind in an instant, even the Spanish ones. Why did her mother have to be so curious?

"Yes I do." Sam answered quickly. But, it was a little too quickly for it to go unnoticed by Alexis.

"You're lying." Alexis said bluntly.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Fine." Alexis said defeated. "It's your marriage. I shouldn't be questioning your love for Johnny." She got up from the couch and kissed Sam's forehead. "I think I should be going now. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye mom." said Sam. As Alexis opened the door to walk out, the door suddenly slammed into her face, causing her to fall on the ground. On the other side of the door lay a spiteful woman known to the world as Claudia Zacchara.

"Excuse me." Alexis grumbled as she rubbed her now sore nose. She looked up at Claudia for any sign of sympathy or remorse but quickly found that it was impossible.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She spat. Alexis kept her mouth shut as she walked out the door leaving Claudia to make eye contact with Sam. "So the rumors are true…"

Before Sam could unleash her colorful vocabulary onto Claudia, the older woman was already halfway up the stairs and from the looks of it, she was about to kill Johnny for getting married.

There were interesting sister-in-laws and then there was her sister-in-law. Claudia Zacchara.

--

Ok, he could admit it; he left Sam's side because of his new 'mother-in-law' Alexis Davis. He could see why most men complained about their mother-in-laws. Some were scary, his was positively insane. It didn't surprise him either when he heard she was freaking out about their marriage.

After all, he was a mother's worst nightmare.

The bad boy image, the 'murderer' of Logan Hayes, plus his sister and father wouldn't make him a likely candidate for anyone's favorite son-in-law. Which was fine. But, he was already someone's son-in-law so, he guessed they had to get used to it.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't see the red stiletto come flying at his face.

"I can't believe you John." Claudia exclaimed. "Marrying that remnant of Jason Morgan's love life?" He took the bright red shoe and tossed it aside.

"You know, that remnant has a name."

"Yeah Samantha McCall, Davis, Zacchara whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest. "By the way, when were you going to tell me? I had to find out your wedded bliss from one of Port Charles' infamous gossip queens."

"I'm sorry you found out from someone else but, I was waiting to get home to give you the good news that I got married. But, it doesn't seem like you're too happy about all this." Johnny explained. He hated lying to someone as close as his sister, considering she was one of the few who took his side. But, he had to this for sake of Sam and himself. If they were going to pull off this deal, no one could know.

"Just please tell me you knocked her up or married her by accident. That you're not really in love with Sam."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because love is like a curse in this town. The more you love here, the more you have to lose. I just think you're setting yourself up for failure John."

"Then let me fail Claudia. When you're in love, failing is irrelevant." Johnny concluded. Claudia only scoffed and smiled at her brother's blindness.

"Whatever." Was the only phrase she said as she walked out of the room. Claudia noticed Sam waiting near the room and confronted her.

"Congratulations." She said bluntly.

"Thanks." Sam was about to walk when Claudia suddenly stopped her with her hand.

'By the way, I find out you're working with Jason and Sonny against my brother, you'll soon be a dead woman."

"Trust me, I think they hate me as much as they hate you." Sam said smugly. She walked passed Claudia and knocked on Johnny's open door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She sauntered into his room and sat down on the bed.

"You're sister is a bright ray of sunshine isn't she." Johnny laughed at her statement.

"My sister is a storm cloud."

"True true. But you can't blame her for feeling strange about the situation."

"Neither can your mother. But, we have 5 months, 29 days, 2 hours and a couple of minutes until this deal is over." He said as he looked at a calendar. He saw her roll her eyes. "Oh, c'mon. I'm not that unbearable, am I?

"No but, you're detailed aren't you?"

"Yep. Just one of my many perks." She then laughed and got up from the bed.

"I think I'm gonna head to my room now. Goodnight Johnny."

"Goodnight Sam." She watched her walk out of the room and quickly come back.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where my room would be, would it?" He smirked and pointed to the left.

"Two doors to the left." She smiled graciously and walked out again. Hopefully she hadn't walked into Claudia's room. Then it would've been all out war.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, had to re-edit the chapter because as IlovetowriteSMP pointed out, Wyndemere is not in the middle of the ocean, it's on a lake. So thanks!_

_OOOOOOO_

_One week later…_

Normally, gothic houses over creepy lakes didn't scare her but ever since the massacre at the Black & White ball took place, she was willing to make an exception. She wasn't even sure why she was here. One minute, she was lounging around the Zacchara household, the next minute the most peculiar call came on her cell.

"_Hello?" Sam said absentmindedly. She hoped this call would be quick; Soapnet wouldn't show Y&R repeats until the weekend._

"_Hello Sam, it's Nikolas."_

"_Nikolas, hi." She quickly turned down the TV and actually paid attention to the call. Nikolas wasn't one to call for fun, so she anxiously awaited horrible news. "What's up?"_

"_I wanted to know if you could come by Wyndemere tonight. There's something I have to talk to you about." She suppressed a groan and knew that 'something' was about Johnny. She was about to give him a piece of her mind before the heard a voice squealing the background._

"_Is that Sam? Did you tell her about the surprise yet?"_

"_Nadine, how can I tell her about the surprise if the surprise is for her?"_

"_Well, did you ever think that her and her husband maybe can't make it to their surprise? Then it wouldn't be a surprise at all. It would be a very unorganized mess."_

"_You know, as much as I love the bickering couple routine, I'm wasting cell minutes over here. What surprise are you two talking about?" She heard nothing but silence on the other side until Nikolas spoke up._

"_Well that's why I…we want to talk to you. We hope you can make it Sam."_

"_Sure." She looked up at the grandfather clock. "What time?"_

"_I'll send the shuttle for you at around 8?"_

"_No problem. I'll see you at 8."_

So here she was, standing outside Wyndemere, freezing her ass off even more because of the incoming breeze. She hoped this surprise would be good because a new toaster wasn't going to make up for her walking down the coast in 4-inch heels. Sam banged against the door a couple of times before leaning against the door in impatience. But when the door flew open, she had no time to move and ended up falling flat on her face.

"Miss McCall, are you ok?" Alfred asked with worry lacing his voice. She took his hand, pulled herself up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah I'm fine…embarrassed but fine." She looked around the room but couldn't see her cousin anywhere in sight. "Please tell me Nikolas is here."

"Yes he is. He's upstairs with Miss. Cromwell." As if on cue, Nikolas and Nadine came running down the stairs, their images disheveled clearly after a round or two of sex.

"Sam, we weren't expecting you to come this early." Nikolas said in labored breaths. She could see Nikolas was covering Nadine with his body while she was buttoning her shirt.

"It's 8:40 Nik, I'm late by 40 minutes." She only smiled when Nik blushed and started to change the subject.

"Well, I guess I have to bid you congratulations on getting married Sam."

"Thanks Nik. You seem to be the only one taking it well so far. Alexis almost had a heart attack when I confirmed I was married to a mobster."

"Yeah well, that's Alexis for you. Always one step ahead in the panic department." She let out a laugh at Nik's caricature of her mother. It was nice to see someone poke fun at her mother instead of thinking she was one hair away from living in a plastic bubble.

"So, what's this surprise I've heard all about?"

"Well, we regret not being at the ceremony or sending you any wedding presents so…"

"…we decided we want to throw you a wedding bash." Nadine interrupted happily. Sam eyes widened beyond belief.

"I…um…I…don't know what to say." As generous of an offer as that was, it was a completely horrible idea. They were planning to throw a party. A party thrown by Nikolas Cassadine was bound to have everyone from Port Charles attending. That meant she and Johnny would be forced to lie to everyone in Port Charles. She didn't know half the people in this town and she was pretty sure that half didn't want to know her or Johnny.

She had to find a way out of this.

"Well, that's such a generous offer but, I'd really feel guilty if you spent all your time planning a party for just us." She politely faked.

"Nonsense Sam. We already have everything planned out. It'll all happen in 2 weeks. We just need some time to invite everybody."

Sam's face turned white at the thought. "Everybody?" She asked meekly.

"Yeah." said Nadine. "I mean, if that's ok for you."

Sam didn't want to this. It went against every fiber of her being, but when she looked at the hopeful smile on Nadine's face, how could she say no? She hated crushing a girl who helped her out so much during the past couple of months. So, all she did was grin and bear it.

"Yeah, it's perfectly…fine." She replied.

"That's great!" Nadine squealed. She wrapped her arms around Sam in a bear hug and started blabbering about the details of the party. Sam wasn't paying attention because the only thing she was thinking about was Johnny's reaction to the party.

--

"What? Are you serious?" Johnny exclaimed. Sam apparently chose the wrong time to announce the surprise party because the loyal patrons of Kelly were now afraid of Johnny's outburst.

"I know it's a really bad idea considering out situation but, if only you saw Nadine's face. I couldn't say no to her."

"Well you should've." He grunted as he took a sip of coffee. "Now this whole town's gonna nauseatingly fake their happiness for our marriage."

Sam leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait, so you're telling me you wouldn't go soft on a woman as attractive as Nadine?"

"Of course not. I don't fall for every eyelash batted in my direction."

"You proved that theory wrong on our wedding night."

"Hey, that doesn't count. I was so drunk that night; I can't remember it till this day."

"So, Sam had to liquor you up in order for you to say I do. Typical." They both lifted their heads and came face to face with the blonde locks of Carly Corinthos. "I guess I should give my cousin a big congratulation for dumping your skanky ass."

"Thanks so much Carly. Oh and by the way, tell Jax congrats on kicking you to the curb. He's not as narrow minded as I thought."

"Shut up Sam. You have no idea what happened between us but luckily I know how your game works."

"My game?" Sam questioned.

"You did it with Lucky, Jason, Jax, and Sonny. As soon as you see something better coming your way, you ditch the old and move on to the new." She fixed her blue eyes onto Johnny. "I just feel sorry that Johnny's going to be a next victim."

"Sonny and Jax were a mistake, and you know that. But you have no idea what went on between Jason and Lucky. Next time instead of accusing, get your facts straight."

"I guess I should ask someone shouldn't I?"

"Who are you gonna ask Carly? I mean you lost your chance to ask me." Sam said with a smirk.

"I'll just ask him." Carly pointed towards the door and when Sam turned to look, her face went pale with shock.

"Lucky."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I've been bad with this updating thing, but I have some time off and finally got another chapter done. Any questions just ask me and Happy New Year's!

-----

She tried to figure out another word to utter besides 'Lucky' but when his lucid blue eyes started to burn with anger; Sam figured nothing out of her mouth would make this a peaceful conversation. Eying him carefully, trying to predict his next proved worthless as she was surprised to see him pick up the extra water glass on her table and announce "Attention please!"

The packed restaurant became a dull roar, and then complete silence as Lucky began to speak. "I would like to make a toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Zacchara." Both she and Johnny exchanged bewildered glances before turning back to Lucky. "I'm sure they had to get past a lot of heart break and obstacles to find each other but they finally did."

Raising his glass up, along with the rest of the restaurant, he said "To Johnny and Samantha." The patrons all repeated the phrase cheerily before they took a sip of their drink. Sam took a swig of her coffee bitterly; knowing the subtle signs of sarcasm anywhere. She was surprised to see respectable Lucky pull something off like this but then again, he was the impulsive pessimist. Thinking the worst of people before acting against them in an impulsive manner.

Lucky didn't acknowledge her presence anymore as he headed out of the restaurant, but that still gave her the hint that he wanted to talk some more. She made her way out of the front door and instantly goose bumps shot up from her skin. She wasn't sure who was colder right now, Mother Nature or Lucky.

"You know if you told me sooner, I would've bought you a wedding present."

"Lucky." Sam pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"No seriously, what do you two want? A blender? Toaster? A suitcase set? C'mon tell me. I feel horrible for not making it to the wedding of the century." He took a sharp intake of breath and crossed his arms over his chest, the increasing anger forcing him to dig his fingernails into his skin. "Why Sam? Why do this?"

"I…I needed to let go of you Lucky." She declared, doe eyes becoming saturated with tears. "I couldn't change and become the woman you wanted in life."

"Sam, I wouldn't want to change anything about you. What type of woman do you think I want in life?"

"A woman who shares that dream of a house in the suburbs with 2.5 kids all surrounded by a white picket fence. A woman that you can keep out of harm's way and not worry about her night and day." She pointed her finger at his face accusingly. "You want and always will want Elizabeth."

"Sam, I'm a grown man." Lucky said in an aggravated tone. "I think I know what I want. And none of that matters because all I want is you." He reached out to touch her face but she swatted his hand away.

"If it didn't matter, why did I feel a sudden need to change for your benefit?" He stood there in silence, neither correcting nor stopping her accusation. "Every night I came back from Karpov's organization, you would be waiting in my apartment with that disappointed look in your eyes and I knew you wanted me to change to a safer life, but I just couldn't. It wasn't how I was raised."

"Everybody can change Sam."

She let a wary smile tug her lips. "I can't Lucky. I will and forever will be a woman fueled by danger, whether you like it or not."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, a small signal showing that his tension was decreasing. But he still wanted to know more. "What was the reason for marrying Johnny?"

A rueful laughed escaped her lips, the reason being the predictability of his question or the thought of what colorful lie she would come up to tell Lucky "He's just as emotionally fucked up as I am, isn't that a match made in heaven? Don't worry, Johnny isn't an abuser like most people think he is, he treats me really well." Backing away from his figure slowly, she checked her watch for the time. "It's 9 o'clock right now and you no longer have to worry about me. Shouldn't you head home to your sons now?" With that, she walked away from his figure, wiping the tears falling from her face. She failed to remember her husband sitting in Kelly's.

--

He kept his eyes glued to Sam from the minute she walked out with Lucky Spencer. It's not that he didn't trust her with keeping their secret; she had lied to her own mother about their wedding, which was encouraging enough. But he had never liked Lucky in the first place. It wouldn't surprise him if Lucky was giving her the top 10 reasons he was the devil incarnate.

He tried to figure out their conversation by reading their lips but it was proving quite difficult with Sam shifting from side to side. When she walked away a couple of seconds later, clearly trembling because of her emotions, he sprung up from his seat. What the hell had that bastard done now?

"What the hell did you do to Sam?" He asked, coming face to face to Lucky.

"I hopefully changed her mind about marrying you." He responded coolly.

"Look, it's not the greatest way to end a relationship but you and Sam are over. She's my wife now and I don't like it when people make her upset, including you Spencer."

"Trust me, I'm not the one that's gonna make her upset during all this."

He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Meaning?"

"What do you think I mean? Your father's a mass murderer, your sister's a-" Before Lucky could finish, he found himself pinned between the table and Johnny's body.

"Don't you dare talk about my family." He dug his fingers into his neck harder. "Or you'll find yourself at the other end of gun like the rest of my victims." He looked Lucky straight in the eye before shoving him away and walking off.

"What? No goodbye?" Lucky yelled sarcastically to his 'nemesis'. As he took the path opposite from his house, a new though formed in his mind, pushing away the chocolate chip cookie demands of Cameron and Jake.

Even though she _said_ she didn't need him anymore, he needed to find a way to save Sam from Johnny's clutches before it was too late.

--

"Sam?" He called out into the house, his voice echoing off the walls. He stood silent for a moment before he heard sniffling coming from the living room. When he peered in, he saw Sam surrounded by a pile of tissues, tears running down her cheeks.

When she noticed him standing in the doorway, she tried to compose herself quickly. "Hey. Um…I'm sorry for leaving you back there at Kelly's. I kind of…forgot?" She offered and shrugged.

"It's ok. Lucky was being an asshole today." He saw her trembling in her spot and motioned for her to sit down. "Are you ok?" He leaned back before gasping. "Did Lucky hurt you because there's a .45 Caliber pistol in that cabinet if you want to borrow it."

She smiled a bit. "Ask me that again when I'm not so emotional. But no he didn't hurt me. It just kind of hard admitting what our relationship _was_ really about."

"Revenge?"

"Exactly. I mean, I thought we did care about each other. We've been through so much after Jason and Liz, it just seemed like fate that we would be thrown together. But when I got over Jason, he was still in love with Elizabeth."

"Maybe he did love or still loves you?" Johnny said hopefully.

"Trust me, with the amount of arguing we did, we could never be in love." She rubbed her hand over her face and cried. "This always happens to me. Whenever I fall in love with a guy, he always on the rebound, just waiting for another woman to come back. Sonny and Carly, Jason, Lucky and Liz…I mean, is this what I'm destined to be my whole life? The other woman?"

"Don't say that Sam." Johnny demanded. He placed both arms around her and continued. "You're a great woman, just a tad on the aggressive side. Any guy would be lucky to have you. It just happens all the guys you've gone out with are complete idiots."

She scoffed a little before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thanks, I needed that. Now I know I'm not the only dysfunctional one in Port Charles."

"Yeah." He chuckled, "Go figure."

--

He made his way into the Shadybrooks Mental Institution with fear. Fear that he would either have to be the one to break it to his sister that her lover was married or console her broken heart if she had already heard. He walked straight into his sister's room and grounded himself when she ran straight into his arms.

"Lucky! You're here. Thank god." She exclaimed. He felt a sudden wetness on his shirt and when she pulled back, her face was covered in streaked tears.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked in a concerned tone. He was almost positive she had now heard the disturbing news.

"It was Johnny…I thought he had forgotten me because he hadn't visited me in such a long time. But he finally came back to visit me." Lucky looked at his sister curiously.

"What did he say Lulu?" She said nothing. He grasped his sister's shoulders in his hands.

"Lulu, what did he say?"

"He said he didn't love me!" She cried out. "He said he was disgusted with me and if he ever saw me again, he would make me pay for all that suffering he had to do during Logan's trial!" She grabbed on to Lucky's torso for dear life and rested her head on his chest. "I'm scared Lucky…so…so scared."

God dammit! Lucky thought. He wanted to punch something out so badly but decided to comfort his sister instead. There was probably no word in the English language to describe that…piece of shit Lulu decided to date. And now that she was suffering, he decided to ditch and threaten her?

No, he was not going to get away with it.

Getting up from Lulu's bed, he practically had to pry the poor girl off of him before heading to the door.

"Lucky…" She said meekly. "Where are you going?"

He considered just walking out but instead turned his head towards her and smirked. "I'm have to go home and take care of Cam and Jake. I'll bring 'em by to visit one of these days." With that she smiled before watching him walk out the door. He was such a caring brother, what would she do without him?

As soon as he walked out, one of her supervising doctors came into the room, instantly souring her mood.

"What do you want?" She spat out.

"I see your brother came by and visited you today Ms. Spencer. It's good to see you have some visitors around."

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled.

"Have you been taking your medicine Ms. Spencer?" The doctor asked routinely. She looked down at the floor and didn't answer.

"Ms. Spencer, you know if you don't take your medicine, your hallucinations return. Why last week, you were having recurring visions about your mother and some gentleman named Logan." She still made no attempt to talk as the doctor put the plastic cup filled with colorful pills on her bedside.

"Please take them Ms. Spencer, you don't want those hallucinations to cause a ruckus." With that, the older gentleman fixed his glasses before walking out leaving her to realize something.

Johnny did come and visit her, didn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

"1 2 3…1 2 3…1 2 3…" That was the mantra dance instructor Ronaldo recited as he held Sam in his thin, muscular arm and waltzed around the Zacchara living room floor. He had been another gift by Nik and Nadine, which only led her to assume they were going to be dancing at their wedding party.

"Very good Mrs. Zacchara!" Ronaldo chirped. "You seem to be a natural dancer. Now, if only I could say the same for that husband of yours." She followed his glance over to a slouching Johnny over in the corner. He had been opposed to the idea of dancing the minute Ronaldo stepped through the door, and from the scowl on his face, she doubted his position had changed.

"C'mon Mr. Zacchara, why don't you give it a shot?"

"No thanks." He grunted. "I don't dance."

"Oh c'mon honey. It'll be fun. " Sam mockingly chimed in as she walked over to Johnny. She then leaned over and whispered "If you don't, dancing queen over there will suspect something and report back to Nik and Nadine. Do you want the whole world to know that a famed Zacchara mobster got rat out by a dance instructor?

He imagined the various headlines that would ensue if he didn't comply with Sam's demand and forced himself into Sam's waiting arms before they started mimicking her and Ronaldo's previous steps.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." He said. "Who's heard of a mobster dancing?"

"You've obviously never seen Sonny Corinthos salsa."

"Sonny? Latino mob boss, has a thing for pretty much every woman in town, and has no changing facial expression? That Sonny Corinthos can salsa?"

She chuckled softly and responded, "Yeah, that Sonny Corinthos. Although it was like one time, he actually did pretty well. After that the love, or what I had stupidly though to be love, had ended."

"And what? Did Jason break out in samba? Lucky knew ballet?"

"Shut up." She said as she slapped his chest. "And no they didn't know how to dance. I wasn't even going to bother bribing Jason and Lucky was just an uncoordinated mess. But you're different. You actually gave into my sweet talk about dancing."

"If sweet talk you mean threatening me before Ronaldo told Nadine and Nik then yeah, that was a total selling point for me."

They didn't notice the gap between their bodies suddenly closing but they had managed to notice the voice that split them apart.

"When were you going to tell me you got married Johnny? After I passed on?"

--

He took another big swig of his coffee, not caring that it had gone cold an hour ago. It had been a couple of days since he saw Lulu, Sam, and that ungrateful brat, Johnny, yet he managed to find nothing incriminating against the young mobster. Any prior convictions he had were either cleared or he already served time in jail.

"I hate to say it Spencer." Cruz chimed in. He was helping Lucky with his extra assignment. "But this man is damn good! I mean for a mobster's kid, he only has a small amount of misdemeanor charges and that one trial for Logan's murder a couple of months ago. He has you beat!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Cruz." Lucky said bluntly. "But it's not really helping."

"I'm just saying" Cruz defended, "Maybe you should leave it alon-"

"Don't you dare say it Cruz. The only reason I didn't throw his ass in jail is because Lulu constantly defended him. Now that he's shown his true colors it'll be a lot easier for me to deal with him."

"But you have nothing on him Spencer."

"I know that." Lucky admitted sadly. "That's why I'm thinking of taking the unconventional approach."

"Unconventional?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna let someone else do all the dirty work for me."

--

Her heart instantly sped up to about a mile a minute when she caught sight of the devilish man on wheels. Sam hated to say it but, she now had a legit fear of squeaky rubber tires because of him. Eying the vase right near his head, she thought of bringing it down on his head and running but as soon as that thought fled her mind, she thought of something else. In three weeks, why hadn't she seen him in the house?

"Dad," Johnny started, "I thought you still had another week in Italy before you came back?"

Anthony only scoffed at the question. "Please one week of watching the Roman Coliseum and Leaning Tower of Pisa and I'm already an expert in Italian culture. But I wouldn't mind taking a week off just to keep an eye on this vixen you've brought home. Tell me, what is your name?"

"S-Sam, Sam McCall."She could feel Johnny's hand on her shoulder, as if he was silently telling her it was ok.

"I'm guessing you've about our family's business dealings?"

"Of course, you are the famous Zaccharas after all."

"And are you prepared to take on a lifestyle like ours? I mean when we say 'business', you do know what we actually mean right?"

"Of course." Sam answered, slightly aggravated that he dumbed his tone down. "If anything, I can take care of myself if the time comes."

"Fantastic!" Anthony exclaimed. "You see? This is what a woman should be like, not that candy floss girl Lulu you used to go around with Johnny." She noticed the side of Johnny's mouth twitched as if Anthony hit some invisible trigger on him.

"Well I must be off now. Jet lag is so unfortunate, isn't it?" He signaled for the assistant to take him upstairs. As soon as he was out of Sam's visual field, the tension in her body loosened quickly.

"You see where our family problems begin?" Johnny asked. "At least he seemed happy with you."

"Yeah a little too happy." Sam murmured. "I'm going to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Well you won't have to because you're sleeping with me tonight."

--

"Mr. Corinthos?" Max asked meekly as his head peeked through the door. Just a couple of minutes before, he and Carly had another lovers' quarrel, now there was a detective here to see him. He pitied the man for coming at such a bad time.

"What is it Max?"

"There's someone here to see you. Detective Lucky Spencer."

"What the hell does he want?" Sonny asked. Whenever the cops came knocking at his door, it was never to be taken as a good thing. Even if Lucky had something over his head, he would be shocked because frankly, he thought he did a pretty damn good job covering up.

"I don't know but, he says it's important."

Sonny groaned as he ran his hands over his tired face. "Let him in." Max opened the door widely, giving Lucky a look before closing it back.

"Nice place you got here." Lucky commented.

"Look I know you're not here for lunch or some business meeting but I have done nothing wrong criminally in past couple of months. Morally, that's another issue, but if you're here to prosecute me, I demand to see evidence."

"Calm down Sonny, I'm not here to prosecute you. I'm actually here to warn you."

"What the hell would you want to warn me for? You're a cop, wouldn't you want me behind bars or dead?"

"As much as I like that, I know you have kids I wouldn't want to see them hurt." He made a gesture towards the glass alcohol bottles near the corner and Sonny nodded. "Me and my team were sent on a stakeout over at the Zacchara piers and we heard some information regarding you."

"And?"

"They're planning to get revenge on you, soon."


End file.
